Concrete units can be used in a variety of applications. For example, concrete units can be used for building steps along a hillside to help people more easily traverse the hillside.
It is often desirable to include aesthetically pleasing texturized patterns in the exposed face that forms a riser of a step, and in some applications, in the top face as well. At the top or bottom of the steps, multiple concrete units are often placed together to form a landing. One problem encountered if the riser has a texturized appearance is that the joint between adjacent concrete units may not be aesthetic because the joint is wider than desired. A wider joint could be a tripping hazard, or it could be non-compliant with the Americans with Disabilities Act. Therefore, there is a need for concrete units that can form aesthetically pleasing steps and which allow for the forming of a joint with an adjacent concrete unit that is seamless in appearance.